johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dog Days of Johnny
'The Dog Days of Johnny '''is the first part of 10th episode and the 19th episode over all. Summary Susan and Mary put a mind-controlling collar on Dukey because Johnny doesn't want to restrain him, and they use the collar to make him respond to their every task. Now Johnny must stop Susan and Mary from controlling Dukey in order to get his best friend back. Plot The episode starts out with Susan and Mary by a tree that is bearing fruit. Mary is eating one, and says that it is delicious, organically grown, hypoallergenic, insect repelling plant. Susan then says that they finally created the perfect one after 3 years. Dukey and Johnny then walk in, and Dukey says, "You're right. It ''is perfect". Dukey is then seen lifting his leg, presumably urinating on the tree. Mary and Susan run over to stop Dukey, but it is too late. All of the leaves and fruit then fall off the tree, and it dies. The screen cuts to the Twins' bedroom, where they are holding belts; one with a star, and one with a crescent moon. They reveal that these belts will make Gil irresistibly attracted to the Twins. They hear a gnawing sound, then pull up the belts to reveal Dukey chewing the belts, ruining them. The next scene is the kitchen, where the twins have made a pie and a plate of cookies. They go over the plan, where they lure Gil to their house by telling him he left his workout plan in their house, when they actually took it from his backyard, then shower him in cookies and pies so that he thanks them. They then run out of the room to get ready, but hear a burp just after leaving. They peek back into the room and see Dukey laying on the floor with a full stomach and all their baked goods in crumbs on the floor as well as a pie tin. They yell for Johnny, and tell him that Dukey ate their snacks that was supposed to get Gil to love them. Johnny then tells Dukey he was bad, because he did not save any snacks for him. Dukey, however, reveals that he did, and tells Johnny to sit like a dog and throws a cookie in his mouth. While Johnny and Dukey are "playing" frisbee, Mary approaches Dukey in a disguise while Johnny is away. Mary is disguised as a delivery man, and tells Dukey that she has a delivery for him from France. Dukey is excited about this, and opens the box to find a collar. Dukey thinks the collar looks cool, and immediately puts it on. Meanwhile, Mary and Susan have a control remote, and take control of Dukey's brain. Johnny returns, and tells Dukey to try and catch the frisbee in his mouth this time. Dukey then tells Johnny (in a monotone and strange voice) he does not want to play this "childish game", and wants to go and have some real fun. Johnny is visibly weirded out by Dukey's behavior, but follows Dukey anyway. Dukey is then seen vacuuming the lab, and Johnny runs in, and asks Dukey to go to the park. However, Dukey is still under the twins' control, and tells Johnny that he wants to tidy up the lab for Gil's arrival. He tells Johnny that he will be hanging out with his mature sisters from now on, and the twins repeat his thoughts. Johnny then decides he will go to the park by himself and have fun. The screen then cuts to the park, where kids are shown riding bikes and playing. Johnny is sitting alone on a bench, where he is watching everyone. He sees a kid playing fetch with his dog, and then he sees two kids on a teeter totter, who exclaim, "The two of us are having fun like no one person could ever have alone!". Johnny then attempts to ride a teeter totter without another person on the other end, which results in him being flung off the teeter totter onto the ground. Johnny says that teeter totters are "so last year", and then sees Dukey pulling the twins on a rickshaw rides, and exclaims that it's fun. Johnny is angry at this, since Dukey never gave him rickshaw rides and never liked Susan and Mary this much before, which shows his growing suspicion that they did something to Dukey. then, a cat attacks him, but since he doesn't have Dukey anymore, some other cats chase him to get a revenge on him for the things he did to them before. That night, Dukey tried to sleep with the girls telling that he wants to be in their room, but they refused and ordered him to sleep somewhere else instead. when Dukey was asleep in Johnny's room on floor and Johnny was on the bed watching his photo album, he saw many pictures of him and Dukey playing, making him get sad and saying that he wants his best friend back. then he noticed something, he saw a picture of Dukey sleeping and compared it with now asleep Dukey on the floor. realizing the collar on his neck, with a "made in Susan and Mary's lab", he understood that it's all his sisters fault. He tried to find something to cut the collar with, but eventually his dad saw him and took the knife from him saying that it's dangerous for him. then he picked his Scissors instead, but Hugh took that too as soon as Johnny whispered "this should take care of Dukey", saying that how could he think of doing something like this to Dukey (not realizing why he wants the scissors). Johnny thinks up a plan B, he sneaked to his sisters' lab and took the controller of the mind collar and two collar, turning them to two belts. The next day, he appears in front of his sisters (as they thought he comes for begging and say they won't turn Dukey back) and he apologizes for what Dukey did earlier to them, saying that he wants to make up for it by giving two pretty belt to them. they accept it and wear them immediately, saying that they're stylish, but when they realize they look exactly like the collar they made for Dukey earlier, they struggle to take it off, but Johnny suddenly turns the controller on, making them obey his command and the first thing he asked was to take the collar off from Dukey. After Johnny explains to Dukey what happened to him, they both laugh to the mess they were in it earlier and Dukey asks him what does he want to do with the girls now. Johnny moves his sisters in front of Gil and turns the controller to "Embarrass my sisters mode". the girls yelled "Hi Gil! we're geeks! we're geeks!" in Gil's face and maniacally ran away, ending the episode. Trivia * Gallery Mary Test.jpg Susan Test.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs